Vimanavatthu1.9
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu1.9 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 1.9 LAMP MANSION (9) (Dipa-vimana) While the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Savatthi, upon an Observance day(Uposatha, fortnightly fasting & confession) many lay-followers, both men and women, in observance of the day performed their almsgiving in the forenoon, each in accordance with his means, had their meal in time and dressed in clean garments with clean mantles and with perfumes and flower in their hands went in the afternoon to the monastery, attended on the monks who inspire the mind, and in the evening listened to Dhamma(path of eternal truth). while they were still listening and wanted to stay(overnight) in the monastery, it became dark. then a certain woman thought, "they ought to light a lamp here " and she had a lamp and things to light it with brought from her own house, lit the lamp, placed it in front of the Dhamma seat and listened to the Dhamma(path to eternal truth). Pleased by her gift of the lamp, she became filled with joy and happiness and after paying homage went to her home. Afterwards she died and was reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven) in a Mansion of brilliant jewels. But as the luminance of her body was very great, she outshone the other devas(angels) and diffused radiance in the ten direction, now one day the venerable Elder Monk Maha Moggallana on a dava-tour. . . (as in the accounts before). But here he put his question begging with the three verses; 1 "You who stand with surpassing beauty, devata(angel), are making all the quarters(directions) shining like the healing star. 2 Because of what is your beauty such? because of what do you prosper here, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to your heart? 3 Because of what are you devata(angel) of radiance of purity, out-shining (all others)? because of what are all the quarters(directions) made effulgent(shining) by all your limbs? 4 I ask you, devi(angel) of great majesty, what merit did you perform when you were born a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" 5 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, when asked the question explained of what deed this was the result. 6 "When in a former birth I was born a human being among men in the world of men. When there was dense darkness on a very black night, I gave a lamp at the time for lamp (-lighting) 7 Who, when there is dense darkness on a very black night, gives a lamp at the time for lamp(-lighting) arises in a Mansion of brilliant jewels abounding in blossoms, with many white lotuses. 8 Because this is my beauty such, because of this do I prosper here and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to my heart. 9 Because of this am I a devata(angel) of radiance of purity, out-shining (all others). because of this are all the quarters(directions) are illuminated by all my limbs. 10 I make known to you, monk of great majesty, what merit I performed when I was born a human being. Because of this is my brilliant majesty thus and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions).